Forum:Best elemental effect
What do you think is the best elemental effect for each type of weapon? Gen.Usa 20:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ---- :Overall fire is totally overpowered. Combined with the abilities of a HellFire SMG or a Volcano Sniper it kills everything. No matter if the enemy has a shield, is armored or whatever. :I think the elemental-system is balanced pretty bad. Fire > Corrosive > Explosive ≥ Shock imo. With corrosive as some kind of weaker version of fire. Maybe the whole thing will be reconsidered some day. But i dont think so ... there are too much whining people in the community that would feel victimized if their favorite all-powerful HellFire is weakened. Same goes for the PvP-skills but thats off topic ... : Of course it deals slightly more damage if you attack an enemy with the "right" elemental effect but why making such a fuss switching weapons when you can set everything on fire with ease? On top of that most enemies you encounter are weak against fire. Only some well armored Crimson Lance and Alpha Skags are better killed with corrosive. But still you burn through them without too much effort. Same goes for Eridians and their strong shields. Cocofang 21:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Fire is the best overall effect. It's only really weak against shields, and only one enemy (in basically only one area of the game) has heavy shields. Corrosive does good damage and is hugely effective against the Crimson Lance (a popular farm spot). Lightning and Explosive are not nearly as popular/useful due to the above (Lightning only really shines against Eridian Guardians, Explosive are weak against Crimson Lance).--Ocdscale 05:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Fire is not that weak against shields. Although it should be. The only enemy that could make problems are the stated Eridians. But as i said: If the basic damage is not too crappy you still take them down with ease. :::The whole element-thing justs need a really radical patch. Fire MUST be weaker (a lot weaker) and Shock/Explosive need to be way stronger. On top of that the unique elemental-effects should be more defined. Some suggestions i came up with some time ago: :::* Fire deals nearly 0 dmg against shields/armors. :::* Shock deals nearly 0 dmg against health (when the shield is gone). :::* Corrosive dmg is split on the shields/armors and directly on the health but does less dmg. :::* Explosive deals equal dmg against every kind of armor/shield and cant be reduced to 0 no matter what (but it can still be reduced). ::: The actual dmg dealt depends on the weapons ground dmg (would be lowered for balance) and the power of the effect itself (x1 to x4). Maybe simply multiply? I dont know ...* :::* Overall fire deals less dmg against enemys with some kind of armor/clothes. :::* Shock slows down/confuses enemys a little bit while under the effect (can be slightly stacked) + lightly more dmg (It is stated this effect already exists but i have personally never seen it only once.) :::* Wider explosive-range (with max. dmg in the middle and less on the outside). :::* Fire dies out faster and/or the effect gets much weaker over time. :::* Dmg-Stack for Fire/Corrosive/Shock less effective (explicit for HellFire, Volcano, Defiler, Maliwan Crux and other really strong elemental weapons). :::* Explosive knocks smaller enemys back. The bigger the explosion (varies from x1 to x4) the bigger the enemy it can knock back. *For example: A weapon deals 15 dmg per shot and has x2 explosive. The pure explosive dmg dealt (if the effect activates with that shot) would be 30 (15x2=30). If the shot hits a spot where all dmg would be heavily reduced/reduced to 0 (Lance Defender for example) and the explosive effect activates it cant be lower than 0.4 times the ground dmg times the elemental grade (15x0.4x2=12). This is just a quick thought. Might still be too powerful. Probably a minimum of 0.2 instead of 0.4 or whatever. :::Any more ideas? These were mine ... dont know if they are balanced significantly better. :::I guess/hope with a balancing like mine above every element would get its very own, clear specialty. The current system is not worked out too good. Cocofang 15:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- Is it the case that some enemies are healed when you hit them with their respective elemental attack, i.e. hitting a Corrosive Spiderant/Skag with a corrosive weapon? (gotta love the hellfire!! Is a bit overpowered though. Fire effectiveness should be scaled down in regards to shields. Patch time) :The only enemy that is healed by attacks is the badass Tankenstein as far as i know (Shock heals him). If you attack an enemy with an elemental effect with his own element it will just deal no dmg. Additional they usually have good resistance against other elemental effects. They deals less dmg and is harder to stack. With a HellFire or other overpowered weapons you still have no problems though ... Cocofang 15:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC)